You Raise me up
by Too Dam Sweet
Summary: Tragedy strikes the students and teachers at William McKinley High School. How some will cope with the loss and how some will rise above the devastation. Set after the nationals win in 3x21. RE POSTED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or its characters; if I did Santana would have her own show…

**WARNING **This story is very emotional and very dark. I know this might be too soon to put up anything about gun violence in a school or even at all yet but this was in my head after watching April Showers so I had to share it. If you have not seen the movie then I suggest you do. **IN NO WAY AM I CONDONING GUNS IN SCHOOLS.** This story has death and character violence so don't read if you cannot handle it. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Summary: **Tragedy strikes the students and teachers at William McKinley High School. How some will cope with the loss and how some will rise above the devastation. Set after the nationals win in 3x21.

* * *

**Prologue **

Tears, that's all anyone could see in the small gym at the Little Lima Elementary school. Tears from parents who got news that their child didn't make it, tears from those who had no idea where or what happened to their love ones, and tears of joy during the long awaited reunion of those who were lucky enough to get out of that hell hole that once their school. The scene was heart breaking for everyone who dared peer around them to take in the site. Friends embraced one another. Without the will to let go for fear that they might be lost again. Brittany stared at them, that's all she wants to do. To hold her friend, her lover once again. She was here for that reason. Little Lima Elementary was the only place large enough to hold all the refuges and parents who were looking for their children.

The blonde walked aimlessly through the crowd of crying teachers and students, lightly pushing her way to the sign in table in the back of the gym with the tiny basketball hoops. a lone volunteer sat behind the large white table with a huge stack of sheets of papers with what Brittany assumed was names of all the people who came up to sign in. she stopped just shy of the table eyeing the woman with long dark hair shoved in a messy bun, she took a second to clear her already hoarse throat, "excuse me I was wondering if my friend came by here?"

The woman peered up from the sheet she was examining closely, when her voice caught in her throat. The blonde cheerleader looked terrible. Her hair was going every which way and her cheerios uniform was torn at the end, along with some dried crimson color liquid leading from the H in her uniform all the way down her leg to her once white shoes. The volunteers eyes grew wide at the site, "Oh my God, do you need me to call 911? Are you hurt? You should sit down." The woman got up from her perch. Panic was evident in her small feminine voice.

Brittany shook her head no she only had one thing on her mind and that was to know where her girlfriend was, "I need to find my friend can you help me?"

The woman's heart nearly broke at the slight crack in the young girl's voice. She sat back down in the chair she was sitting in moments ago. Taking in a deep breath she nodded, "yes of course, what is your friends name?" she asked preparing herself to look through the large stack of papers with the name of everyone who had arrived earlier.

"Santana Lopez, she is about this high," Brittany brought her hand up to her shoulder. "She has long dark hair pulled up in a high pony, and… and she is Lebanese, wearing the same thing I have on."

The woman smiled sadly at the show she just got from the cheerleader. She sure hoped she would find the girl the blonde was looking for. God knows she already gave enough bad news to last a thousand life times. The volunteer turned her attention to the L pile to search for the young woman this blonde was talking about. After finishing the pile the Volunteer's smile faded and she closed her eyes. This could not be happening, she thought to herself. Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, she peered up at the blonde with sad wet eyes, "I… I'm s… sorry, maybe she went home to her parents." The woman said hopefully." that was all she could say before Brittany turned and walked away. Brittany knew Santana wasn't home because that was the first place she looked.

She hurried her steps to almost a run and before she knew it she ran into someone almost sending them flying on to the cold gym floor. The girl looked up sending the blonde a death glare with her hazel eyes.

"Hey watch it… Oh my God Brittany!" Quinn yelled before throwing her arms around the taller blonde. "You're alright, I prayed so much for you and Santana." After saying that she let the cheerleader go noticing for the first time the tears flowing from her bright blue eye. "Oh honey it's alright, it's over now, they got him. He will never hurt anyone ever again." She said while rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's arms. For the first time Quinn got a good look at the cheerleader and it wasn't a pretty site. She didn't have the heart to ask Brittany what happened. They both already been through enough and she didn't want to bring them both back to that place.

The tall blonde just continued to sob uncontrollably letting the last twelve hour all at once. Quinn wrapped her small arms around her and just stood there holding the weepy woman.

They don't know how long they stayed like that, it could have been hours or it could have been minutes, but the blondes didn't mind. After what happened nothing really mattered anymore. Quinn peered around Brittany and for the first time a thought popped in her head, "Hey B," she whispered not wanting to scare the girl, "Where is Santana? I know she left the Choir room searching for you." All Brittany could do was shrug her shoulders. The shorter blonde pulled away and stared into her blue Eyes. "Britt…"

"I don't know…" the tall blonde began to sob again.

Quinn's eyes grew wide, grabbing her phone from her pocket; she slid the lock screen and pressed 2.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_Hi obviously I didn't answer my Phone who knows maybe I'll give you a call back, unless you are Frankenteen in that case don't call me ever again. Yours truly Santana…_

Beep.

* * *

***** REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME. *****


	2. Morning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or its characters; if I did Santana would have her own show…

**WARNING **This story is very emotional and very dark. I know this might be too soon to put up anything about gun violence in a school or even at all yet but this was in my head after watching April Showers so I had to share it. If you have not seen the movie then I suggest you do. **IN NO WAY AM I CONDONING GUNS IN SCHOOLS.** This story has death and character violence so don't read if you cannot handle it. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Note: **I would like to thank everyone who has been interested in my story. And a special thanks for the reviewers. That made me want to hurry along with the next chapter.

* * *

**Tuesday April 11****th**** 2012\. 8:07 AM **

It truly was a beautiful spring day in Lima Ohio. The sun was shining down without a cloud in the sky to block it. Everything about this day seemed perfect. No everything about this week seemed perfect. The Glee club had just gotten back from Chicago, fresh off their first win at nationals. With that the members of the New Directions finally received the appreciation they deserved. No more slushies'', no more hate from the hockey team and no more attacks about how they were all such losers. Not that anyone would call Santana Lopez a loser, they all knew she would go all Lima Heights on their ass.

Santana walked through the halls of William McKinley high school with an unmistakable scowl plastered on her face. Students and teachers alike scattered out of the brunet's way. They all knew that look, Santana was pissed and they don't want her wrath brought down on them. Her destination very simple, Brittany. The day might have been a lovely one but for the Latina not so much. The night before she couldn't sleep and she really had no idea why. Her Mexican third eye was telling her that for some reason today wasn't going to be as great as it seemed. So with that on her mind she must have gotten two hours of sleep tops. To make matters worse she drove by Brittany's house to pick her up for school like she always did and the blonde wasn't there. Not that Santana knew that because Brittany wouldn't answer her god damn phone. So she waited for thirty minutes, it wasn't until the blondes mom went outside to grab the newspaper that Santana found out that Brittany already left for school.

Finally seeing the girl she had been searching for all morning standing next to their adjacent locker the Latina made her way to her girlfriend. She had some choice words for the blonde. Walking up to stand next to Brittany, she leaned a locker. "Hey where were you this morning I waited outside your house for almost an hour," Santana almost growled. When Brittany turned to peer at the Latina Santana's face instantly soften. She cursed herself for never being able to stay upset at the blonde beauty.

Brittany beamed, "San I wanted to tell you I was going to walk to school because it is such a beautiful day and I wanted the sun to hug my skin like it does yours but I lost my phone. I think Lord Tubbington sold it for drug money again last night." She wrapped her arms around the amused Latina giving her the biggest hug she was able to.

Santana instantly relaxed in the blondes embrace. "It's okay Britt-Britt. I was just worried about you. I thought you might have been lost," she sighed, returning the hug in full.

Brittany smiled, "no silly I would have told you if we were playing hide and seek."

"Oh good because I hate it when we play without you telling me," Santana smiled

The blonde let go of her girlfriend and chuckled. "I know it took you all day to find me under your bed."

"Don't remind me." Santana remembered that day well. Brittany had been at her house snuggling up to some little mermaid when she got up to get them some drinks the blonde was gone.

The warning bell rang bringing the Latina back to the present. "Hey I don't want to be late to class, Mrs. Holt is giving everyone their final exam today." She sighed, "I hate math, and I wish I could just make that nerdy girl Amber take this damn test. But Mrs. Keep an eye on one Santana mother fucking Lopez said I had to sit in the front of the class away from everyone. I swear she just wants to look at my ass."

Brittany giggled, "We both know you are super smart San. So don't worry." She leant down to kiss her girlfriend which Santana happily met her half way. It was just a peck but man does it send chills down the Latina's spine. Pulling away first Brittany moved to the other girl's ear, "and that teacher better watch it. That's my ass that she is staring at." With a little nip at the brunette's earlobe she pulled away with a playful smile on her lips

Santana's eyes grew wide then smirked, "why Brittany when did you get so dirty?"

"I'm not dirty I took a shower this morning."

With a laugh Santana looked around to see students rushing to class, "I have to get going but since you think it's such a nice day out how about after school we go to the park by the lake."

The blonde bounced up and down with excitement. "Can I feed the ducks?" she squealed unable to keep her voice down.

With a smile Santana nodded, "well duh. But hey I gotta run. I love you Britt." With that she pecked the blonde on the cheek and made her way to the other end of the building.

As she walked into her math class she felt her phone vibrate. Deciding to look at it after the exam she sat down at the front of the room when Mrs. Too much perfume on laid the test on her desk. Santana rolled her eyes, '_God I hate math_.'

Brittany watched as Santana basically ran to her class. She smiled to herself, she always loved when Santana ran. The way her cheerios skirt would flop up and down to show her red spanks. Yeah the Latina really did have a nice ass.

After a moment the blonde frowned looking around the nearly empty hall. '_What class am I supposed to go to'?_

* * *

Rachel watched as Santana stalked to the halls with a foul expression on her face. She figured someone must have parked in her parking spot again. Poor soul.

Finn turned his eyes to see what his girlfriend was looking at, and watched the same girl walk right passed them without even spearing a glance. "It must be her time of the month."

Rachel slapped him on the arm. "That is an incredibly sexist thing to say Finn," she scolded as he mouthed the word ouch. Reverting back to the previous conversation, "we as in the Glee club need to pay tribute to Mr. Shue. And I have the perfect idea how." She beamed up at her boyfriend who was rubbing his arm now.

After a second he smiled, "I agree and I can't wait to hear what your idea is. But how are we going to fill the rest of the club if we have glee at the end of the day and Mr. Shue would be there.

The brunette smiled up at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Finn I love you but sometimes I swear you don't use that magnificent brain of yours. I will send a mass text to everyone and tell them to come to the choir room at lunch."

Finn smiled at the compliment. Her reached up and took Rachel's hand in his, "I love you." As he said that the warning bell rang.

Rachel blushed at his words, "I love you too. But I have to get to class I hate being late." Finn leant down and pecked her on the cheek then turned to his own class. Leaving her to get her books from her locker. She reached down into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Unlocking the screen she typed out a quick message to everyone in Glee.

**Emergency glee club meeting meet at the choir room during lunch. – Rachel**

* * *

*****Thank you for reading please don't forget to review.*****


	3. Alarm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or its characters; if I did Santana would have her own show…

**WARNING **This story is very emotional and very dark. I know this might be too soon to put up anything about gun violence in a school or even at all yet but this was in my head after watching April Showers so I had to share it. If you have not seen the movie then I suggest you do. **IN NO WAY AM I CONDONING GUNS IN SCHOOLS.** This story has death and character violence so don't read if you cannot handle it. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Tuesday April 11****th**** 2012\. 11:05 AM **

Last Friday in Chicago, Michigan Lima's very own William McKinley high school's Glee club was victorious in its second national show choir championship. After falling to twelfth last year in Indianapolis, history teacher William Shuester pulled his team together from that humiliating loss and lead his 'New Directions' to victory over Ohio's very own Vocal Adrenaline and Oregon's Portland Scale Blazers. For more continue to page 6c.

Will placed the local 'Lima Times' newspaper down on his desk and smiled at himself. It has been a long road with backstabbing, and hard ships but his glee club had finally came out on top. The reception they received from the school was well deserved. Finally his band of losers came out as the winners and Things were looking up for them.

Will ran his fingers through his short curly hair and sighed. He was more than happy with the turn of events over the last few days but something kept getting at him. More than half of his kids were graduating this week and he could not help but feel like he was losing his children. He was less worried about the kids going to college as he was with the ones that had zero idea of what they were going to do with life after high school.

Pushing himself out of his chair from behind his desk, Will made his way to the office door. It was lunch hour and Figgins tasked him to patrol the halls to make sure they didn't get too cluttered. But he knew the real reason for this job. Every year the seniors would pull some prank on the principal. Last year some kids buttered the floor outside of Figgins' office and watched as he fell flat on his face.

The teacher peered left then right noting only a hand full of students. Some were at their lockers retrieving materials for their next class. Others were just walking by on their way to the cafeteria. That is when he saw the one and only Tina Cohan-Chang briskly strutting down the hall.

As the Asian girl passed Will she smiled brightly in his direction. "Good afternoon Mr. Shue."

The teacher returned the smile in full, "Afternoon Tina. Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked as the girl was already making her way passed him.

"No time to chat got to run," she threw over her shoulder as she turned down another corridor.

Will just shook his head and smiled. Even if Tina was in a rush, he could tell she was happy. No more than happy. She was over the moon.

Taking a few steps out of the door way of his own little office, he started making his way down the hall opposite of where the Asian just disappeared through.

As he was continuing his patrol a loud ringing started going sounding through the building. The teacher sighed and shook his head. No faculty member would assign a fire drill during lunch hour. So some student had to of pulled the alarm. Seeing a few kid looking around like they have never done this before. Will motion to them to follow him to the nearest exit.

_Pop_

His head shot up, looking around the near empty hall. 'That was strange,' he thought.

_Pop_

_Pop_

Everything seemed to still. Over the ring of the fire alarm he began to hear screams. Students and teachers alike stampeded into the hall from the cafeteria. Like crazed animals fleeing for their lives.

_Pop_

_Pop_

Flashes from each shot could be seen. Yes shots, there was a gunman in his school. Thinking fast Mr. Shue grab ahold of the two girls beside him by the hand. He pulled them into the opposite direction of the shots and the oncoming stampede of people. Running they came up to the closest door. Will yanked the classroom door open. Pushing the two students inside he held the door open, waving his hand for the other students running his way. They filed in one by one pushing each other trying to get to safety.

_Pop_

the shooter was getting closer. Will peered down the hall and saw a cheerleader struggling to get up off the floor. She must have been pushed down. During the struggle. Thinking quick on his feet he threw his keys to a football player. "Lock the door after I come back." The boy nodded his head and watched as the teacher ran down the hall to help the young girl up.

Will reached the down cheerleader and lifted her up. Cradling her in his arms he ran as fast as he could back to the room.

_Pop_

the football player watched horror as the history teacher fall forward with the girl in his arms. Landing a few feet in front of him. Moving fast he went to the fallen girl and dragged her into the class. Peering back out to get Mr. Shuester he heard another shot and felt something wiz passed his head.

"Lock the door!" The teacher yelled

reluctantly he did as he was told shut the door and locked it as fast as he could. Other students in the class pushed desks and chairs up against the door just in case.

Looking back at the entrance the Football players eyes grew wide.

_Pop_

He just let someone die.

* * *

**(Sorry for the late update. Don't give up on me or this story. Its just getting intense. don't forget to drop a review.)**


	4. Nightmare

**Tuesday April 11th 2012**

**11:00 AM **

* * *

Rachel was passing back and forth when most of the glee club members finally decided to show up to this 'emergency' meeting. She was either really excised about this plan of hers or just plain inpatient. Probably both.

After a minute or two of her constant moving, Mercedes had enough. "Alright Rach what's going on? You're giving me motion sickness just by looking at you."

That comment earned her few snickers from the members as well as getting the short diva to stop.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips and glared at her. "mock me all you want Mercedes but we are here for a very important reason."

Fin raised his hand from his seat, "uh Rach shouldn't we wait till everyone arrives?"

"yeah Tina just texted me and told me she was on her way." Mike chimed in.

"Brittany isn't here yet either." It was Quinn who spoke up to everyone's surprise. Ever since her accident and getting accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in the country; the blonde has been here but not really as an active participant. One would guess she wants to change that before she leaves this little Ohio town.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before turning their attention the cheerleader in the back that was looking less than happy to be there.

Santana raised an eyebrow and threw her hands up. "What? Its not like we are attached at the hip or something."

"yes you are."

The Latina shot daggers from her eyes at Kurt. He had zero room to talk about being attached to anyone's hip considering him and Blaine could quite literally be mistaken as two conjoined flaming unicorns on a rainbow on their way to the pot of gold at the end.

When she really thought about it though Santana actually had no idea where her girl friend was. In the group message it had the blondes number in it so she got the text so where was she.

"Crap." She spoke allowed. Everyone resumed staring at her. "Brit lost her phone… something about her cat on drugs or whatever. I completely forgot."

Rachel began tapping her foot impatiently. "well that just great Santana, we have everyone here waiting to hear the big surprise we are going to plan Mr. Shue. And your girl friend isn't even going to show."

"Tina isn't here yet.." Mike said in a small voice.

Santana quickly stud from her seat at the back. The rest of the members could feel the anger radiating off her like waves. "Listen here man hands," she said as she took a step down closer to her target. "I already said I forgot. So my bad but don't you even blame Brittany for not showing up."

Quinn got to her feet slowly after her very angry friend passed by. She knew what was going to come next. Rachel may be smart but she didn't know how to keep that big mouth of hers shut. And guess what she was right.

"how is it not her fault? He inability to keep track of her phone is entirely her fault."

At that point Finn and Puck both stood from their seats. The former making his way to his girl. The latter going to give his baby mama some support.

"You son of a Bi…" Santana started as Quinn's and Pucks arms wrapped around the crazed woman holding her back the best they could.

Rachel wasn't bothered by Santana's attempt of attack. At this point she was used to it. But she had hoped after singing that duet together they somehow mended fences or water under the bridge that kind of thing. Guess she was wrong.

The Latina struggled in the holds of her friends. No one and she means no one talks bad about her Brittany and gets away with it. Someone tried once, they called the blonde stupid. Needless to say he wont be throwing any passes or making any catches next football season.

"when I get my hands on you Berry I am going to shove those gold stars so far up your ass when you even think about farting you are going to shoot up like a shooting star."

Kurt scrunched his nose at that mental image. "Nice San, now I am going to have nightmares for the rest of my life."

Blaine leaned his head down on his shoulder. "ill be there to protect you".

Just as Santana was about to break free the fire alarm started blaring. She stopped and looked around like this was some kind of a joke. The other glee clobbers got up from their chairs just as confused as she was.

Rachel made her way to the door on the far right since it was the closest one to the school's exit. "Okay everyone you know what to do. Line up in an Orderly fashion."

"can it Berry." Santana said as she forcibly removed Quinn and Puck off her. As she took a step to leave the room the first shot rang out.

Pop

Everyone looked at eachother as if to make sure the other person heard it as well. Then another rang out over the fire alarm.

Pop

Rachel screamed.

***** Been MIA for a bit but no fear I am right here. Also this is supposed to be the calm before the storm chapter.*****


	5. Angel

Contrary to what everyone thinks, Brittany is not stupid. Sure she believes in unicorns and leprechauns and all sorts of magical creatures but she's not stupid. She knows a gunshot when she hears one or several in this case, and they're still happening every now and then.

She was just passing by the cafeteria on our way to her lunch date with Santana at the bleachers by the football field, when she heard the first shot. Students of all ages, all grades started screaming. Thinking fast on her feet she ran to the other side of the hall where she could clearly see the fire alarm. She saw in a movie once that pulling the fire alarm during an emergency was the best way to save lives. Santana had said it was dumb, people won't really listen or care about that Damn thing but Brittany believed differently.

By the time she receive alarm students were frantically running for their lives from the unknown assailant in the cafeteria. Pushing, pulling, anything if it meant they weren't going to die.

It terrified Brittany. The thought of death. She knew when her time came it wouldn't be as bad as she imagined it. Santana would be there. Holding her hand telling the blonde everything will be alright. That she was there and always be there. Of course they would be close to two hundred by then so it was okay. Now age feels death is in the hall here to take her before her time.

Pop

Pop

The gunman was in the hall way now but Brittany could not see them over the sea of classmates and friends. With the alarm already pulled Brittany looked frantically for an escape. She ran down the hall going door to door checking to see if they were open or not. On her first three attempts the doors were locked.

A young girl, a freshmen maybe ran into Brittany screaming like her life was in danger. Which it was but Britt already had hard time keeping things straight in her mind and it doesn't help that on top of the alarm and gun shots this girl was quite literally yelling in her ear.

Pop

The screaming stopped to Brittany's horror. She watched as the girl slumped to the ground on top of her. Blood pulling around them both as she saw for the first time and most likely the last, an angel get her wings.

In the choir room everyone was in hysterics. Rachel won't stop screaming. Puck and Mike were at each of the two doors trying desperately to keep them shut. Kurt and Mercedes were huddled underneath the white board together talking about how they were too young to die and how they will never get to be a famous designer or a world pop sensation like Beyonce. Blaine and Finn were searching in Mr. Schue's office for a key to lock the doors. Then there was Quinn and Santana. The blonde was once again holding the brunette back.

Pop

"Damn it Finn hurry up with those keys." Puck half yelled half whispered to his football buddy as he was ducking down.

The giant teen didn't hear him over the alarm or this frantically screaming girl friend.

"Rachel! Stop the shooter could hear you." Quinn yelled as she struggled with her own problem. Santana.

Finn being unable to find the keys ran quickly to his girl friend I'm the middle of the room and did the only thing he could think of to get her to stop screaming. He placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her to where Kurt and Mercedes were.

"Quinn let me go Brittany is out there. I need to find her." Santana said harshly as she thrashed in her friends arms.

"No San it's not safe. I'm not letting you go out there."

"She's right Lopez. Its better if we stay in here and wait this out." Puck chimed in from the door.

"Bull Shit." she spat, fighting harder against Quinn. "The doors aren't even locked and it's not like we can block them. They push out not in. So don't fool yourself in thinking it's safer in here."

Pop

The room was still again. With each shot the more everyone knew this was actually happening. That this wasn't some cruel senior prank.

Pop

Pop

Santana was about to full on loose it. Brittany was alone out there with some psycho and she didn't even know if she was alive, bleeding on the ground in agony or... She couldn't even finish that thought.

"Please Quinn." she barely whispered but she knew the blonde could hear. "She's my everything. I need to know... I need to keep her safe... Please." Santana stopped moving. She stopped fighting. Quinn was stronger than she looked.

From the tears running down her friends face Quinn knew what she was going to do. Brittany was her friend as well and if anyone could find her and fend off a gun wielding Looney it was Santana.

Loosening up her hold she leaned down an whispered for only the Latina could hear. "Get her back S."

"Quinn.." Puck warned from the door.

Santana squeezed the blondes hand before she made a run for the door. Mike's door not Pucks. Pushing the dancer out of the way and successfully entering the horror of the halls.


End file.
